Dangers of the Magical World
by DarknessRising69
Summary: This was just a quick speech that I came up with that I could see Harry using if he were to make a power grab for the support of his fellow Slytherins if he had been sorted into that house. Feel free to use the speech in other works just let me know so i can look them up.


This was just a little something that I came up with randomly and thought I would put out there for others to use if they felt like it. This is my impression of the type of speech harry would give if harry was in Slytherin, and was making a power grab to put Draco in his place and paint a picture to the rest of the house of what dangers they truly faced by following the dark lord in his war and muggle baiting.

"Tell me Draco, where does magic come from? Does it spring forth from the ground like water or is captured from the air like sunlight? You have put forth that purebloods are the only ones worthy of magic and that yours is strongest, so from that philosophy I can confer that you believe that magic itself is passed down through ones blood, correct?" Harry questioned with rising volume as more of the Slytherin stopped pretending to be doing other things and focused specifically on the two boys.

"Of course Potter, everyone knows that." Draco spat with derision.

"Then tell me Draco what exactly is a Squib." Harry countered.

"A mistake." Draco through back.

"And tell me if magic is passed down through ones blood and these mistakes happen then what is your explanation for muggleborns? What no response that's because you have none and the truth of the matter is that in your view they are just more mistakes when in all likelihood your own reasoning is filled with more holes than Swiss cheese. If magic is hereditary than that means that every single person that claims to be muggle born is most likely a descendent of a pure blood finally coming back into the community that they rightfully belong to. Your philosophy is laughably tainted with the wrong prejudices, it is not muggleborns that are the ones that should be looked down upon but those that don't have magic at all. It is what defines us and the other magical races as being different and better than our non-magical brethren. Your pointless discrimination of a portion of our population is doing nothing but causing needless harm to our people, which is even more worrisome when you look at the cold hard facts that there are 10,000 of them to every one of us."

"And if that doesn't frighten you because you think that we are all safe behind our wards then let me drop a little history on you. Muggles now have weapons that are capable of firing off the equivalent of a piercing spell faster than it takes you to blink and can continue firing that same power 2000 times a minute. You might be able to block the initial shots but the following shots would wear down whatever defenses you had and leave you shredded on the ground. They have a device that explodes that is called a bomb, which has enough power behind it to level this building to the ground, hell they have a bomb that destroyed an entire city and literally vaporized the people where they stood."

"And the thought that your wards will hide you from them is a false confidence. The only reason we haven't been discovered and killed yet is because they don't know they should be looking for us. Magic has this wonderful little ability that makes electronics malfunction when they come close, which means all they need to do is find out where there inventions are failing and bomb that area. It would almost be child's play for them with how easy it would be to take us out."

"And yet here you set with your superior blood that looking down upon people who should be your brethren before the frightening monster that is the non-magical world. You sit there on your imagined throne not realizing just how truly close we are to the extinction of our people and magic in general. You weaken us with every bigoted word that leaves your mouth and in your ignorance you are likely to bring about our damnation." Harry concludes. With the final word said he sweeps out of the room leaving a stunned and horrified Draco Malfoy behind as whispers slowly start to fill the room. Draco looks around and sees that a majority of those listening seem to be taking this seriously and have begun turning there calculating gazes upon him, weighing whether he is worth allowing to remain untouched to continue endangering the rest of them.

**AN:** Hi all, for any of my fans that are waiting on me to get back to my stories this is just a little note to let you know that I will be getting back into writing by June, as ill have finally finished College and no longer need to focus all of my time on finishing the ever increasing number of projects I was working on.


End file.
